


Crossing Over

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Bad Humor, Challenge Response, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, crossing over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frannie, Benton and Ray attend the filming of the show Crossing Over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Over

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to RedSuitsYou@yahoogroups.com - May 2001. This piece of fluff is the result of posts on RSY.

Standing in line, Francesca nervously twisted her hands together. She couldn't believe their luck! Never in her wildest dreams did she think she'd have a chance to do this. Tugging at Ray's jacket sleeve, she felt giddy.

"Can you believe we're actually here? Isn't this great?!"

Ray stared down at his sister wondering just how she had managed to talk him into this. His voice was dry as he answered her.

"Yeah Frannie...this is just wonderful."

Frowning briefly, she turned to Fraser and beamed a bright smile at him.

"What about you Frase? Aren't you excited?"

Fraser looked blankly back her. She immediately knew he had no idea why they were there. She turned back to Ray, placing her hands on her hips, she snapped at him.

"I thought you said he was excited about coming?!"

Ray shrugged his shoulders.

"So I lied."

"I can't believe you! Ma could've come instead! Why'd you waste the ticket?!"

Ray leaned forward, his voice rising slightly.

"Look, it's bad enough I got stuck bringing you here, I wasn't about to deal with you 'and' Ma freakin' out later."

Before Francesca had a chance to yell at him, a man with a clipboard stepped through a door and began ushering them in. Francesca's irritation and anger was immediately replaced by renewed excitement.

*************************

They settled in their seats and all three looked around the bland set and at the sections of people in the room. Some looked nervous, others hopeful and there were a number of people dabbing tissues to tear stained faces.

Fraser leaned toward Ray, his curiosity now peaked.

"You said that you would explain to me what this is about once we were seated."

Ray smiled mirthlessly at him.

"Benny, this is one of America's greatest shyster acts, the John Edward Show."

"Who is he?"

Francesca leaned across Ray, her expression animated.

"It's called Crossing Over and it's not an act. Ya' see, there's this guy named John Edward. He makes contact with dead people so you can resolve issues with them and get on with your life."

Fraser nodded in understanding and Ray shook his head in disbelief.

"Benny, you don't believe that crap do you?"

Fraser tugged at an earlobe as he shifted into what Ray recognized as his lecturing tone.

"Well Ray, in some cultures..."

To Ray's relief, the lights dimmed and the man who had let them into the building walked out and gave a short introduction speech. The moment he left the stage, John Edward walked out to the low-key audience.

Francesca clasped her hands tightly in her lap, totally enrapt. Ray rolled his eyes and Fraser settled in his seat to carefully observe how the host of the show worked his audience. He knew all the tricks that a true shyster would use to fool someone.

After introducing himself, John Edward stood in the center of the stage. Closing his eyes briefly, he opened himself for a contact.

Fraser jumped slightly as a voice spoke into his ear.

"Son, do you believe this malarkey? People talking to the dead."

Without saying a word, Fraser gave his dad a pointed stare.

Bob straightened and shook his head.

"We're different."

"Dad..."

Fraser froze in place as John Edward waved a hand in his direction.

"Something from here. It's in this group."

Francesca's heart pounded. Was it her father? Would she finally get to know if he approved of her?

Bob leaned over Fraser and chuckled.

"Watch this."

Straightening, he raised his voice.

"Tell my son Ben, I want grandchildren. I'm not getting any younger you know."

At center stage, John Edward's head snapped up to stare directly where Fraser, Ray and Francesca sat. His expression was a mask of confusion and surprise. He had never heard voices before. This was something entirely different than he was use to when making contact with the ones who had crossed over. He hesitated, then spoke.

"Is there a Ben here? In this area."

He pointed his finger directly at them.

Ray and Francesca looked at Fraser, their eyes widening slightly. Fraser tentatively raised his hand. Leave it to his dad to some how get him in a pickle in a public setting.

John smirked as he rubbed his chin.

"I'm not really sure...I've never had a contact quite like this one but...there's a male figure, possibly your father who's saying that he wants you...he's saying he wants grandchildren."

Bob's eyebrows rose in astonishment.

"Well I'll be damned. He heard me."

He called down to John again.

"My name is Bob and yes I'm most definitely his father."

John blinked, then smiled.

"Is your father named Bob?"

Fraser sighed.

"Yes."

John's smile widened.

"Your father has a weird sense of humor. He said he's not getting any younger."

The audience chuckled and Fraser cringed. Bob frowned in annoyance.

"Well I'm not you know."

Bob looked down at Francesca and waved a hand at her.

"Why can't you marry her? She's young, she's sturdy enough and she worships the ground you walk on. What more could you ask in a woman?"

Fraser grit his teeth.

"Dad, do you mind?!"

Everyone around Fraser now stared at him as he admonished Bob outloud. Fraser clamped his mouth shut, stopping any further outbursts that would dig him a deeper hole than he was already in.

John rubbed his hands together gleefully. He smiled at Francesca.

"His father thinks you would be perfect to have the grandchildren."

Francesca smiled at Fraser and Ray yelled.

"What?! What're you talkin' about?!"

He glared at Fraser.

"Did you sleep with her?!"

Francesca's smile turned into a glare.

"It's none of your business Ray!"

Fraser felt like crawling under his seat.

Ray froze as his own father's voice barked out behind him.

"Of course the tramp slept with him. She sleeps with everyone!"

John frowned and looked at Ray and Francesca.

"Is your father dead?"

They answered in unison.

"Yes."

"Well, your father is a very angry man."

Carmine yelled down at John.

"You'd yell too ya' gomba if your daughter was a tramp and your only son was a loser!"

Ray clenched his teeth to keep from yelling back at him.

John's frown of concern deepened.

"Your father seems to have some serious issues with you both."

Bob looked disdainfully at Carmine.

"If I had you for a father, I'd be questioning my parentage."

Carmine snarled at Bob.

"Butt out Beaverhead."

John's rubbed a hand over his eyes. This was getting a bit unbelievable. He motioned at them.

"Are the three of you related in some way? I'm getting a connection, but this...Bob and your father...I think his name begins with a k…"

Carmine yelled at John.

"It's a c you idiot! Carmine!"

John pause for a second, then shook his head.

"It's Carmine...and he and Bob don't exactly see eye to eye."

Bob smiled across at Carmine.

"That's because he's shorter than I am."

Carmine smiled thinly.

"That's because you wear those high heeled sissy boots you freak."

Bob's voice rose indignantly.

"Now just a minute Yank!"

"Ah yank this buddy!"

Fraser tucked his head down in complete and utter embarrassment.

John was now smiling.

"Your fathers are quite the characters."

He pause for a second, then pointed a finger at Fraser.

"Are you and she linked in some way? I'm definitely getting something between you two."

Carmine rolled his eyes and Bob smiled.

"I told you son. He's a total stranger and he sees it."

Fraser raised his head to look at John, then back at a still smiling Francesca. He slumped in his seat a bit, wishing everyone would just go away. Ray jumped to his feet.

"Okay, that's enough!"

He looked at Francesca and Fraser.

"You stay away from him and you keep your hands off of her. Got it?!"

Bob frowned at Ray.

"What he needs is a woman. He's too tense."

Carmine nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah he does. Sometime I think he's gay."

"You don't say?"

"Hey look...he divorces his wife, doesn't date and he hangs out with this fruit all the time."

Carmine waved a hand at Fraser. Bob snapped back at him.

"Now you wait just a minute! My son is not a fruit, he's a Mountie for God's sake!"

Carmine smirked.

"Hey, I've seen plenty of fairy cops, what makes you think you guys are any different?"

John stared up at their little group and chuckled. He motioned at Ray.

"I don't know how to put this and I hope I'm not offending you, but your father is...questioning your sexual preferences."

Ray yelled.

"What?! You no good son of a bitch!"

Ray had directed his outburst to Carmine, but that's not how it looked on camera.

John held his hands up in a placating motion.

"I'm only the messenger."

Ray shook his head and grabbed Francesca by the arm as he yelled again.

"I've had enough of this crap! Let's go!"

Francesca yanked her arm out from Ray's grasp.

"I'm stayin'!"

She looked at John.

"Can you ask my Pop if he...I mean does he...does he like what I'm doing? You know, my job and all?"

Carmine snorted.

"She works! A woman shouldn't be working. She should be married and taking care of a house."

His voice rose.

"Tell her she's a worthless tramp! She's a stupid whore and she's no daughter of mine!"

John rubbed his hands together, looking a bit upset by Carmine's tirade. He wasn't use to such vehemence. His contacts were mostly positive ones and experiencing something like this was making his head hurt.

"What's your name?"

"Frannie. My name's Frannie."

As he opened his mouth, he knew what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't bring himself to repeat what Carmine had said.

"Your father has some rather old fashioned ideas about what woman should be doing."

Francesca's felt the old heartache tighten her chest. She should have known. Her pop was still a bastard even dead. She held a hand up.

"You don't have to say any more. I know what he thinks."

She grabbed her jacket from the chair, shrugged it on and walked down the steps and off the stage. Ray shook his head and mumbled under his breath as he followed Francesca.

"I knew it was stupid to come here."

Fraser stood and gave John an apologetic smile.

"I'm truly sorry for all the trouble we've caused."

"Believe me when I say this, you haven't been a problem. If anything this contact has opened my eyes to a new way of looking at the other side."

Nodded his head in understanding, Fraser gave his dad a brief look that spoke volumes. Bob knew it was time to leave.

"I'll talk to you soon Son."

With that said he disappeared.

Carmine looked around and shook his head.

"You're all a bunch of freaks."

He too disappeared.

Walking down the steps, Fraser left the stage and exited the building. He found Ray and Francesca waiting for him. Ray still looked irritated and Francesca looked like her heart had been broken. Ray pulled the keys to the Riv from his pants pocket.

"Let's get out of here."

The drive back to the Vecchio home was made in silence. Each person was lost in their own thoughts. Pulling into the driveway, they made their way into the house. Francesca rushed upstairs, leaving Ray and Fraser alone in the foyer. Fraser's eyes followed her as she ran up the stairs.

"You stayin' for dinner?"

"What? Oh...I don't know if I should..."

"Look Benny, she gonna' have to accept that the guy was a crack pot. If she's gonna' take his word as law, then that's her business. Stay for dinner. Ma's making stuffed shells."

Fraser smiled slightly. Ray knew he'd stay. He loved stuffed shells.

****************************

It wasn't until after dinner that Fraser had a chance to talk to Francesca. He felt somewhat responsible for what had taken place today. If his dad hadn't brought her into the discussion, she would have never been subjected to the hurt she was now feeling.

He followed her onto the back porch, making sure that Ray was otherwise occupied. Moving to stand beside her, he looked up at the stars that began to appear in the twilight sky. The silence between them was uncomfortable. He wasn't use to being around a silent Francesca. He cleared his throat.

"When I was on patrol, I use to lay in my bedroll and stare at the stars for hours. I remember my Mum telling me that no matter where I was, someone else in the world was looking at the exact same stars. I was never alone."

Francesca's voice was sad.

"I took Maria's kids to see that movie. You know the one with the mouse."

Fraser's face was a mask of confusion.

"Pardon."

"I know what you're tryin' to do Frase. It's okay. I knew Pop never liked me and I was just tryin' to see if...I don't know. I just wanted to know if he...I know he didn't, but I thought..."

She stopped talking and Fraser's heart went out to her. Moving closer, he wrapped an arm around her waist. He wasn't surprised when she leaned against him. Pulling her closer, he sighed, wishing he could do more than hold her.

"Frase...do you really believe that when we die, we still go on?"

Thinking of his dad's occasional annoying visits, he smiled.

"I most certainly do. Either that or I'm losing my mind."

She chuckled softly.

"Yeah, I've heard you talking to your dad before. At first I thought you were nuts, but after today..."

She looked up at Fraser.

"Your dad seems to like me."

He looked down at Francesca, trying to resist the sudden urge to kiss her.

She smiled impishly.

"Do ‘you’ like me?"

Her fingers played absently with a button on his shirt.

He lost the battle with his conscience and leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. As the kiss deepened, he smiled inwardly. His dad just might get the grandchildren he was wishing for.

**************************

Unseen by the pair wrapped together on the porch, two ghostly figures stood inside the kitchen. Carmine's voice rose as he spoke.

"I told you she was a tramp! Look at her, throwing herself at him!"

Bob smiled as he rocked back and forth on his heals.

"Do you want a girl or a boy?"

"What?"

"I'd like a grandson. Someone I can take hunting...show them the lay of the land."

Carmine stared at Bob.

"You're dead! You ain't gonna' show anyone anything!"

Bob smiled.

"My son sees me. Your son sees you. I'm sure I'll be able to make my grandson see me."

"You're nuts!"

Carmine faded from sight, leaving Bob alone in the kitchen. Moving closer to the window, he pushed the curtain back, his smile growing bigger. By the looks of things, he'd be getting his grandson soon!

END


End file.
